


(Adventure of Link) Link x (Male/Female) Reader

by LynneAshleyStories



Category: Zelda II: The Adventure of Link
Genre: AoL stuff, Damsel in Distress, F/M, Female Reader, Handsome AoL Link, Hints of lemon, Link is a male, M/M, fluffy moment, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9320669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynneAshleyStories/pseuds/LynneAshleyStories
Summary: You are on a small adventure with Link, and a little love blooms upon first meet. Read Chapter One if you are a girl. Read Chapter Two if you are a boy.





	1. AoL Link x Female! Reader

Author's note: This was originally put on another website, but it didn't follow the guidelines, apparently. SO ENJOY (Characters and You are not mine)

(F/C)= Favorite Color  
(2ndF/C)= Second Favorite Color  
(E/C)= Eye Color  
(LB/N)= Little Brother's Name  
(Y/N)= Your Name

"KAAAAAAH!" You yelled in frustration as you stopped and banged on a wall. "It's useless! Is there no end to this maze?!" You yelled again as you ripped up your mother's map, breaking your steam out from the countless days you were lost at Maze Island. You stomped on the scraps of paper on the ground and threw your (F/C) Satchel into a maze wall. Your rations of food spilled out onto the ground, but you didn't care. All you can think about was how much of a failure you were so far. You had a map of the entire labyrinth and you STILL couldn't even get out! You breathed heavily for a couple minutes before breathing out slowly and calming down. You can't get anything accomplished when you're angry, you said to yourself as you picked up your food rations and put them in your satchel. You looked up at the rocky dead end in front of you and looked back. There are three other paths you could take to get out, but… you didn't want to get out. Not yet.

You continued to walk through the maze blindly as you remembered the incident from five days ago. You knew it so well; it's as if it happened yesterday. You were just sitting there with your 5-year old baby brother in the kitchen, having a peaceful breakfast of bacon and eggs. He was wearing his adorable white and red tunic with a white hat that day, he wore such a small size that you can never help but pinch his cheeks and give him a squeeze of a hug. Even you were dressed up, in a (F/C) dress with a white apron. You had a frilly ended hat the matched your apron with (2nd F/C) bows on the side of your head. Just to finish off your outfit, you wore some black shoes that complimented your (E/C) eyes. You, your brother, and your mother were all ready to go to church that day in the mountain town of Darunia. Unfortunately, other people had other plans.

As the three of you were getting up to leave, a Geru suddenly came in and wrecked everything in its path to get to the three of you. You took your mother's and brother's hand and tried to run away. But, of course, the Geru ran after you and just as you reached the back door, (LB/N) tripped and fell. You stopped and turned around to see the monster taking your screaming baby brother away. "(LB/N)!" You yelled as you ran and wrestled the giant lizard "Let go of him!" The giant orange lizard just laughed at your attempt and hit you in the head with its mace. You blacked out from impact and couldn't remember anything that happened after that. All you could remember was waking up and being sent off by your mother to here, at Maze Island, to find (LB/N).

You looked down in shame at the thought of your brother being cold, lonely, and hungry from the days he was stuck here. He's probably huddled in a corner with no food, no shelter, or even having any rest at all. What's worse, you can't get the image of the Geru torturing (LB/N) out of your head. It's either hitting him with a mace until he blacks out, or making him do all of the Geru's chores, or even using (LB/N) as a play ball. You got very angry at those thoughts, if they were true, then that lizard would never see the day of light again! You clenched your fists and growled, ready to shed some blood on that hideous monster.

Unknowing to you, you were so caught up in the mood of killing, that you punched a person that tapped you on the shoulder. "OOOWW!" The person yelled as they fell on the ground back first. They groaned before saying "Jeez! Are you some kind of monster in disguise?" Hey, that sounded like a male…a Hylian male! You snapped out of your thoughts and looked down at the bloody nosed boy. You gasped at his blood "I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there" you apologized as you helped him up. "Holy Din, I'm stupid!" The boy looked at you and waved his hands "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Its okay! No need to beat yourself up!" "But I made you bleed…" You said in a worried way.  
The boy then laughed and said "Well, I guessed I learned my lesson: Never try to calm an angry girl down" You both laughed a tiny bit before you remembered something. "Hey, wait a minute. What are you even doing here?" The boy looked at you in a questioning way. "Actually, I was about to ask you the same thing. What's a girl doing in a maze full of monsters? It's pretty dangerous". You got angry at his remark and crossed your arms "Hey, just because I'm a girl: doesn't mean I'm weak!" The boy got scared and put his hands up in surrender "Oh, I know! You can't urge that any better! I-I was just saying that not a lot of people come here for any apparent reason". You sighed and put your arms down "Still, you didn't answer my question. What are you doing here…?"

"Link" The boy said. "Okay, Link, what are you doing here?" You asked again. Link, huh? You found that name to be pretty cute, not that his complexion isn't. You saw that he had short brown hair that was thick up in the front, coming from his short green hat. He seemed to have very innocent black eyes and a short green tunic that was completed with a brown long sleeve underneath. He had some brown boots that matched those sleeves and a brown belt that made him look heroic and adventurous. You looked at yourself and realized that you must have looked like a poor person…you just were in your church clothes, no doubt all dirty and ripped. You really didn't like the idea of looking like a mess in front a really, REALLY cute guy. "Well…" Link started "I'm kinda here for a temple on the east side of this island...you?"

You stared at Link as if he was crazy. Him? Looking for a temple? Why would he even go near a monster infested temple? Being in this maze was hard enough. It was then that you noticed his sword and shield strapped to his back, they looked big and powerful. 'He's a knight…!' You thought. You couldn't believe it; you were actually talking to a knight! A Hyrulean KNIGHT! You had to suppress your squeals and giggles as you tried to answer "I-I'm here…f-formybrother!" Your face was pretty red from your inner happiness, but thanks the goddesses that Link wasn't noticing. "Your brother? You mean the little guy with the white tunic?" He asked. You stopped everything you were doing, including your breathing, when you heard him describe your brother. "You…saw him?" you asked.

Link smiled and said "Yeah, I just rescued the poor little guy from a Geru cave in the east. When I brought him back, the elderly woman said you were here too". "H-he's…alright?!" You asked, barely believing your ears. Link nodded with another smile and said "Uhuh. I came here to take you home… shall we?" And with that, he held his hand out for you to take. Your face became redder upon seeing his outstretched hand "A-are you sure we won't get lost?" You immediately said, trying to keep your cool. "Oh, don't worry. I think I know this place as if it was on the back of my hand. Come on, now" Link said, taking your hand and leading you out of the rocky maze. You walked with him, and couldn't believe how soft his touch was. As a knight, you imagined his hand to be firm or strong. But no, it was gentle and soothing; much better than you could imagine a knight to be.

"By the way…" Link started, as he took a left turn in the labyrinth. "You never told me your name". You mentally face palmed your self at how stupid you must have looked. Great way to introduce yourself, (Y/N)! "It's (Y/N)" You said, embarrassed. "(Y/N)? Pretty name, matches your face" He said in a flirting way. Your face became beet red from his comment, this time it was much harder to hold in your squeal. Link looked back at you and laughed "Is your face always red?" "Not since you showed up" You mumbled to yourself. To your horror, Link heard your comment. He laughed again as you covered your mouth. "Your cute, we should meet again after I take you home" Link finished as he looked back forward and exited the maze. With the little dignity you have left, you pulled your hat down over your eyes and let Link guide you home.

Sooner than you two thought, the sun was already setting over the horizon. Blankets of orange and pink were filling up the sky as you lifted your hat back up. "Huh…it's going to be dark soon" Link observed. "It's up to you, you wanna keep going or camp out for the night?" He asked you. You looked at him and thought about his question. You wanted to go back home so badly, but yet you really wanted to spend more time with Link. Not only did you feel all warm and fuzzy near him, but you also felt very safe and protected. "Um… let's … camp out for the night" Link looked at you and smiled "How did I know you would say that?" You blushed again as he laughed. "Alright (Y/N), come on. There's a cave nearby here we can crash at"

Link pulled your hand and you followed him as he took you into a rocky region near the forest you were in. After 10 minutes, the sun was set. But you two luckily found the rock-hard cave on time. You both entered and sat down "Wow, its cozy" You said, looking around the small cave thanks to the moonlight lighting the shelter. "Yeah, I usually find caves like this whenever I need a place to sleep. Their usually the most peaceful and warm". You looked at him in shock. "You…don't have a house?" "I do, but that's too far away. I need to keep going on my quest and caves are a convenience" Link said reassuringly. "Quest? What kind of quest are you on?" You asked, curious to know what the 16-year old was up to. "Um, I …really don't want to talk about it… it's too much for me to explain…" Link said nervously, taking off his hat and running his finger through his hair. You don't know how, but you thought you saw him slightly blushing as he looked down. You questioned his reaction, but respected his privacy. You didn't want to push him to the limit where he would hate you; you wanted him to look at you in the opposite way.

"So, um" You started, clearing your throat before you continued to break the ice. "What do you think about our Mountain Town of Darunia?" Link looked up at you, thankful for changing the subject. "Oh, I like it a lot! It has such a nice view of the mountains". You smiled at the thought of the beautiful mountains you saw morning and every night. "It's breath-taking at sunrise and sunset, you know" You added as you stretched your arms. "Huh, I haven't been in the town for that long; I should see it sometimes" Link said, putting back on his hat and crossing his legs. "Hey have you met that guy on the other side of town?" "There are a lot of them" You said sarcastically. Link laughed and said "No, no. I meant that Hylian Knight with the spear. He sure was nice, he taught me the Jump Thrust-". Link stopped and his smile died when he saw your (E/C) eyes darken. "Oh, you're talking about Sero" You said coldly. Link stared at you and shakily nodded his head. You picked up a nearby rock and squeezed it to prevent yourself from punching something. "Don't be fooled by his 'nice' appearance. He's just a guy who likes to toy with peoples feelings" you said emotionlessly. In three seconds, you crushed the rock you were holding into small pieces.

Link got scared and tried to back away from you as much as possible. "U-uh…c-care t-to explain" He gulped some air and finished "w-why?" "No!" You barked in a wolf-like way. Link jumped at your anger and ran outside as he said "Uh, I'll go keep watch! You can just, uh…relax!" You growled at him, making him run faster down the hill from the cave. You looked down and crossed your arms angrily as you tried to keep from screaming in anger. You mumbled angry words to yourself and dug your nails into your arms. After a couple of minutes, you let tears roll down your cheeks and turned your anger into sadness. "Goddesses, I'm such an idiot!" You said to yourself, breathing for air. Memories of Sero filled your thoughts, making you hyperventilate from thinking about his charm… reeling you in until he breaks your heart and laughs at your sadness. All those times he said he ever liked you and loved you…just a joke for entertainment. Sucking your happiness away like a vampire in one measly sentence: "You sure are dumb, wait until my wife hears about this"

It was from that day on that you vowed to not fall for any tricks from knights or just men in general. But…that was before you met Link. When you saw him the first time, you could just sense that he was telling the truth, and wouldn't do anything to hurt anybody. His…aura felt protective and heroic. From then and now, your shattered heart was slowly being put back together by his kindness and loyalty. You cried harder at the thought of yelling at him and sending him off down the hill. What kind of person would do that to a generous and trustworthy person? Maybe his first question was right…maybe you were just a monster in disguise.

You cried for a long time in that cave, you don't know exactly how long, but you knew it was a long time. You would have kept going all night, but your hungry stomach stopped you in the middle of it. That's right! You haven't eaten all day, you forgot you were hungry. With watery eyes, you reached into your satchel and took out a loaf of bread. When you were about to take off a piece and eat it, you remembered Link. Link…he probably hasn't eaten in a seriously long time! He must be hungrier than your pet cat! You worried about him, but, could you really go down and face him after what you had done? You thought about it for quite a bit. Yes, no, yes, no, yes, no, yes, no, yes, no…yes. Yes, you have to go down and give him some food. Even if it costs you your dignity, which you have very little of, Link dying of starvation is much more important.

You put the loaf of bread back into your (F/C) Satchel and exited the cave. You carefully climbed down the cold, rocky hill until you reached a flat, almost barren ledge. You were careful not to slip or fall. You looked around for Link, and almost oddly enough, he was right next to you; making you jump from a "Hi there". You looked at him angrily "Don't do that! You startled me!" You yelled. You noticed that he was taller than you, at least by six inches. Earlier, you kinda thought he was the same size as you, considering you were both 16 years old; at least you thought he was. He laughed and swirled a yellow recorder in his left hand, he must have been doing that for a while. You looked at it with curiosity and asked "You play?" Link nodded and said "Yeah, a little. But I had this thing for six years, I'm gonna get rid of it soon. A lady in the town of Nabooru said that I need a flute to pass River Devil and make a temple appear". 'Make a temple appear? What's he talking about? Just who IS he?' You thought to yourself "Can I hear?" You asked him finally. He looked down at his flute, looking unsure about playing. "I don't know…I'm not really that good. I haven't played for six years. Haven't been practicing either"

"Come on, you can't be that bad" You said, looking confident. On the inside, though, you were dying from his meek look. He looked so darn cute! With his hands, twiddling his flute and his big black eyes, looking down along with his ears. He was even blushing a little, and his hair was slightly covering half his face. At that moment though, you noticed something else, something you haven't even thought about before. His lips looked very soft, even kissable. You blushed madly and shook your head. You were you thinking?! Stay focused! You yelled to yourself. "So, about your climb down here" Link started. "Hey, don't change the subject!" You said to Link. "Wait, what about my climb?" You stopped and asked. "Umm…" He started, looking away and blushing as bad as you were. "You…really should wear shorts under your dress. There are a lot of perverts around, you know" "And your one of them!" You yelled, starting to hit Link in his arm and back. "What the heck are you doing looking up my dress?!" You screamed at him, embarrassed beyond reason.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow! Not like I had a choice! Besides, it was just one glance!" He said, trying to escape your beating. When he had his chance, he quickly grabbed both of your hands and stopped you in your tracks. You both breathed heavily before you started to calm down. After a minute, Link was able to breathe normally and say "Why did you come down anyway?" You thought about the reason for a moment before remembering your food rations. "Oh, yeah! I have something for you" You said, quickly rummaging through your satchel before taking out your loaf of bread. "You must be hungry, so I thought I could give you something to eat". Link looked at the bread then at you, giving a gratitude smile. "Thanks, but that's yours" He declined.

You looked at him sadly, thinking you're the reason he won't eat. "Is it because of what I did earlier in the cave? I-i-m sorry about that, I have a bad temper…" You said, looking down. "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Link immediately said, putting his hands your shoulders; comforting you. "That's not it at all. It's alright if you lash out like that; I'm sure there was a good reason. It's…just that a gentleman should always put a lady in front of them. And you eating is way more important than me eating". You looked up at him, annoyed at the gender rules. "Gender has nothing to do with this. Now eat!" You demanded, shoving the bread loaf into his hands. "No!" He immaturely declined, pushing back the bread loaf. You growled and gave him the "I'll-chase-you-and-force-you" look. Link gave an expression of challenge, daring you to force him to eat. Both of your eyes locked on to each other for a couple of seconds, everything quieting down as if a dual was going to happen.

Giving the first move, Link ran away from you and headed toward the forest and down the rocky region. You thought you would be nice and give him a five second head start, just to make the challenge fairer. Back at home, you were the fastest runner in the village; to them: it was unfair to not give people a head start in a race. After you were sure five seconds went by, you immediately dashed down toward Link at full speed. You were very careful not to slip or trip over some rocks sticking out from the hard ground. No one would want to fall in this part of Hyrule, it would hurt so badly!

Slowly, but surely you were catching up to the green cladded boy 'Huh, he's pretty fast' you thought. Usually, you would be catching up to your opponent by now. But, it looks like Link might be fair game. When he reached the grassy area of the woodland, he was dashing faster into the forest. You smiled at yourself, finding his confidence against you funny. You saw him look back at you as you also entered the grassland, to his dismay, you purposely ran so fast you could catch up to him in no time. You saw him look worried and look forward, trying to run faster. Within about ten seconds, you launched at him and tackled him to the ground. You two rolled from the speed and impact on the soft grass until the momentum slowed. In the end, Link was lying on his back while you were sitting on his stomach, pinning him to the ground. You both looked at each other and breathed heavily for a couple of minutes, comprehending what just happened.

When your breathing became normal, you reached into your (F/C) satchel and took out the loaf of bread from earlier, you couldn't believe it wasn't damaged by the tackle. "Now eat" you demanded again. Link looked at you slyly and rested his hands behind his head. "Hey, you may have pinned me, but you still can't force me" he said, looking softly at your (E/C) eyes. You gave an annoyed sigh as you took off a piece of the bread quickly shoving it into his mouth; catching him off guard. He looked at you with wide eyes before chewing and swallowing the loaf piece. "Your good!" he said, surprised that you actually forced him to eat the bread. "Glad you noticed, now take the rest" you said, offering him the loaf. Link smirked and closed his eyes "I dunno… my arms are kind of tired right now. I don't think I can move them". You looked down at him angrily and growled "I have to feed you?! You big baby!"

You jerked a piece of bread off the loaf and popped it into his open mouth. He closed his mouth, chewed, and swallowed. Then you did it again when he finished swallowing. This went on for about seven minutes. On the outside, you were annoyed as all heck. But on the inside, you were very happy about feeding this cute boy and even being able to sit on him. When you were finished feeding him, you wiped your hands on your dress and said "There, you're done". As you were about to get up, Link put his hands on your hips and kept you sitting "Hey, what about desert?" He asked. You blushed from his question and answered "What desert?" "I think you know" He said smoothly, making you blush harder.

You don't know why, but you felt something was terribly wrong with the air. It was so thick and dark, darker than it was before. It was even getting colder, but it was summer! You wanted to get out of there; you felt danger was around you. But… Link was right there…waiting to kiss you. One little peck wouldn't hurt, could it? There's no way anybody can resist this opportunity.

You quickly slid down and put your lips on his, darn did it feel good! His lips were so soft and smooth like yours; it just made the kiss passionate. You wanted to stop right then and there, but you just couldn't pull back, his kiss was so addictive. What made it worse, was he started to move his lips with yours, making it impossible to escape his love. But, you really wish you did pull back. Because right when Link heated up the kiss, you felt a strong force grab you and rip you off of your new boyfriend. You screamed loudly as you kicked and squirmed in the grip. You looked up at your kidnapper, your heart stopped from its scariness.

It was Carock! You heard of him, but you never thought you'd actually really get to see him. He looked like a …Wizzrobe. With a red hood that hid his white, deadly eyes in the shadows. His touch was cold and his aura was so overwhelming! This was possibly the scariest experience you'll ever have in your life, well…if you have a life after this. "Oh, no you don't!" You heard Link yell. You looked at him, surprised to see him standing and serious, ready to fight with his sword and shield. You've never seen him look like that before, definitely not a force to be reckoned with. For a second, you felt confident that Link would beat this minion and keep you safe. Unfortunately, you put your hopes up way too soon.

Link ran up to the dark wizard, wielding his sword to kill. Carock laughed and sent a red spell toward him, knocking him to the ground. "What the-?" He said, confused on what just happened. He got up and ran again toward your kidnapper. To your despair, he did it again, but this time he did it simultaneously. It was too much for Link's shield to handle; he got flown back and hit with the rest of Carocks spells. "NOOO!" You screamed, struggling even more in the monsters grip. Was this how (LB/N) felt when he was kidnapped and you getting knocked out from his kidnapper?

You screamed louder when you felt Carock carry you away from the knocked out knight. "Link! Wake up, please!" you yelled to Link. You faintly saw Link's hand twitch, he hears you! "Link! Tell my mother about this and meet my father! He should be able to help you!" you said to him before Carock teleported you away. Your father had a spell that might be useful to beat this guy, you just hope your dad will teach him, or better yet, you hope Link will come on time. You just know he'll come to rescue you, but you just don't know when.

The next thing you saw really surprised you. Carock had teleported you two into a blue room with oddly patterned walls, the place felt cold and scary, but something else had caught your attention. In the right side of the room there was an orange alter with a carved out diamond shape near the top. The middle piece of it looked like a face in between two small columns, and all of it was placed on top of some large orange blocks. You looked at it for a while, wondering what it could possibly be for. Maybe…maybe this is what Link is on a quest for! He must be going to these alters and putting a gem in the hole on the top. Wait a minute… does that mean you're in that temple everyone talks about? Wasn't it called Maze Island Palace or something?

Carock was still holding you as you thought about the whole ordeal; you got uncomfortable at this and squirmed in his arms. "Okay, you got me in here, now let me go!" Carock looked at you with his bloodthirsty eyes and laughed darkly, finding your resistance amusing. To your horror, he held you tighter and closer to himself. Nope, didn't work; he did the complete opposite of what you wanted. Darn it, you really hoped Link wouldn't take long now! You wanted out here pronto and away from this weird guy!

You squirmed with all your might in his filthy grasp, but you just kept getting the opposite effect. He would just keep getting a better grip on you, but not without a price of being perverted. "You creep! Let go of me right now!" you told him, just about ready to punch your captor. On one hand, you were scared to death about hitting him. He probably has the magic to kill you in one shot! On the other hand, you really hated where his hands were going. You'd rather be with Sero than this guy right now, and that's saying a lot!

You finally reached your peak when you felt his hand reach the hem of your dress and lift it up. That's it! Without warning, you punched the face of your captor with your elbow and freed yourself from his hold. You heard him screeching from pain as you believed he was holding his face. You didn't bother to look though, you just ran around the room to try and find the exit. You went to the right side, but the next room was blocked by a statue of a monster in armor. It looked pretty heavy, so you sprinted to the other side of the room, there was the exit! You ran down the hallway and entered another room with orange curtains on the top of the walls, connected by blue columns. You glanced quickly at them, but kept running. You were hoping with all your power that Carock wasn't following you.

When you reached the second hallway: Carock teleported in front of you; looking angry. Well, he wasn't following you. Before you could stop, you quickly, and without warning again, punched him in the face. He screeched again and held his face as you turned around and ran the other way. Right when you reached 1/3 of the hallway to the alter room, you felt a door appear behind you. You skidded to a halt and turned around to look at it. It was a locked door! You're trapped! You gulped some air and backed away from it, scared of Carock coming in and torturing you. But, to your luck, he didn't. You can faintly still hear him whining in the other room. Did you actually cause him to be scared of you? Sweet! You thought to yourself.

You sighed with relief and sat down near the alter. You were safe now, but what will happen later? What if he heals up and comes back for you? He won't fall for your surprise attacks again; he'll just dodge and do what he wants to you. You hugged yourself at the thought of Link being too late to save you, you really didn't want that. You wanted to be saved by, well, a knight in shining armor; and Link was that knight. You were lost in thought about Link when suddenly your stomach growled. Oh yeah, you were starving! You completely forgot about that. But, it's no use anyway; you gave Link your last loaf of bread. All you have left is a small apple, but it's better than nothing.  
You took out your apple and started nibbling it slowly, trying to make it last. You had no idea how long you'd be in here, but you hope it would be soon that you'll see Link again. You sighed at the thought of seeing the man of your dreams, you missed him already. But, you also missed your mother, father, and little brother. You missed everyone…

A week passed by in the land of Hyrule, and you still haven't heard or seen Link come to your rescue. You weren't in too much despair though; Carock won't bother you ever again, so it was a plus. Just a couple days ago, Carock kept coming back to you, but he was actually stupid enough to fall for your tricks again! After the third day, he finally gave up on you and just locked you here into this alter room. The only thing that you worried about was food and water. You were super thirsty but you were super hungry too, you even passed out a couple of times from these needs. So, here you were, lying on the floor in front of the alter; too weak to move anymore.  
You felt another spell coming on, but it seemed pretty big this time. It seemed like you'd be asleep for a long time, but as long as you knew Link would come, you didn't care. He'll rescue you and everything will be fine. He's a knight; he just HAS to help you! As you were about to slip away into unconsciousness, you thought you could faintly hear foot steps of boots and Carock roaring for battle. Link?! But before you could even smile, everything around you went black.

It was pretty wired though, because your sleep was like a blink of the eye. When you opened your eyes, you just couldn't believe them…"I'm…home?" You asked yourself, looking around your room on your (2ndF/C) bed. Everything was normal, as if nothing ever happened. You looked at yourself, was it all just a dream? You were wearing your (F/C) gown, and you weren't hungry like you last remembered. But, it definitely wasn't a dream…because right next to you, your hero was sitting in a chair; sleeping. You squealed a little from happiness and hopped out of bed quickly. Link woke up from your movement and looked up at you with a smile of relief "Oh, (Y/N)! You're awake-!" He didn't have time to finish his sentence as you quickly sat on his lap and kissed his face all over. He didn't resist, of course, he just let you do your thing. Just to bring each other closer, you wrapped your arms around his neck while he put his hands on your hips.

When you reached his lips, you two passionately kissed for almost a minute. You were just so happy that Link actually came to save you from that creepy wizzrobe. You can tell Link was happy to, from knowing you were alright and still energetic. When you came up for air, you two looked at each other in the eyes for a long time; lost in the black and (E/C) orbs. After a couple of minutes, you suddenly remembered your family! "Wait, are my mother and brother here?" you asked, wanting to see them again too. "Uh, to tell you the truth: I have no idea where they are. I haven't seen them since I left to look for you" Link answered, unsure. You thought for a second before asking: "How long was I out?" "A week" he answered, relaxing into his chair. "Hmmm… If my calculations are correct, I'd say they went to my grandmother's house for a traditional feast. It's not something you should miss, even if a family member is missing" You said, thinking about the whole ordeal.

"Could be" Link agreed, hugging you. You hugged back when you suddenly remembered something. You pulled back from Link and asked "Wait! If my mother is gone, then how did I get into my PJ's?!" Link blushed as red as a tomato and looked away before answering "Well, uh…I just didn't think that dress of yours was uh, comfortable…so…I-I …uh…I-I closed my eyes during it! I swear!" "Pervert!" you called him. "I know…" Link said, looking down in shame. You looked at him and giggled "Well, better you than that creep in a red robe" Link looked up at you, shocked "Wait, what's that supposed to mean?" Huh? He didn't get it? "Why'd you think he captured me in the first place? Definitely not for blackmail" you explained. Link was completely speechless at your statement "O-oh my gosh. I actually left you with him for a week?! I'm so sorry! Gods, I'm such an idiot…"

"Hey, hey, hey! It's alright! Really" You smiled reassuringly. "I chased him off, why did you think he locked that door? More like to keep me in than keeping you out" You laughed, playing with the baffled knight's hair. He looked at you with disbelief before calming down. "If you say so" he said, sighing with relief. "So…um" He started, blushing again. "How long does that feast take?" He asked. "Hmm, they'll be here in about two days" You answered, thinking about that dates "Why?" You asked him. You couldn't help but blush as he winked at you.


	2. AoL Link x Male! Reader

Author's Note: If you are a guy, then here's your story with AoL Link! CHARACTERS mentioned ARE NOT MINE

(F/C)= Favorite Color  
(2ndF/C)= Second Favorite Color  
(E/C)= Eye Color  
(LB/N)= Little Brother's Name  
(Y/N)= Your Name

"YAAAAAAH!" You yelled in frustration as you stopped and punched a wall. It cracked under pressure, causing your knuckles to bleed immensely. "It's useless! There is NO end to this maze!" You yelled again as you ripped up your mother's map, breaking your steam out from the countless days you were lost at Maze Island. You stomped on the scraps of paper on the ground and kicked a maze wall with full force. The wall cracked some more, threatening to bring down the entire structure, but you didn't care. All you can think about was how much of a failure you were so far. You had a map of the entire labyrinth, and you STILL couldn't even find an exit! You breathed heavily for a couple minutes before breathing out slowly and calming down. You can't get anything accomplished when you're angry, you said to yourself as you inspected your poor knuckle. Yup, it looked as if it was cut from glass, but you didn't have any bandages to spare...guess you'll have to wait until later. You looked up at the rocky dead end in front of you and looked back. There are three other paths you could take to get out, but… you didn't want to get out. Not yet.

You continued to walk through the maze blindly as you remembered the incident from five days ago. You knew it so well, it's as if it happened yesterday. You were just sitting there with your 5-year old baby brother in the kitchen, having a peaceful, and plentiful, breakfast of bacon and eggs. He was wearing his adorable white and red tunic with a white hat that day, he wore such a small size that you can never help but pinch his cheeks and give him a squeeze of a hug. Kind of girlish, you knew, and (LB/N) hated it every time you did that, so you were always picked on by him. But, even you were dressed up on that "special" day, in a (F/C) tunic with black boots, black belt, and light (F/C) undershirt. Most guys would have been embarrassed in your situation, considering you only had extremely short shorts on underneath your tunic. So what if your legs showed? You got hot easily! You, your brother, and your mother were all ready to go to church that day in the mountain town of Darunia. Unfortunately, other people had other plans.

As the three of you were getting up to leave, a Geru suddenly came in and wrecked everything in its path to get to the three of you. You got in front of them protectively as they tried to run away, you were ready for the monster's actions. But, of course, you were just a soft little marshmallow compared to it, the Geru simply hit you with its painful mace and went for your baby brother. You got up from the cold ground and turned around to see the monster taking your screaming baby brother away. "(LB/N)!" You yelled as you ran and jumped on the giant lizard "Release him!" The giant orange lizard just laughed at your attempt and hit you in the head with its mace again. You blacked out from impact and couldn't remember anything that happened after that. All you could remember was waking up and being sent off by your mother to here, at Maze Island, to find (LB/N).

You looked down in shame at the thought of your brother being cold, lonely, and hungry from the days he was stuck here. He's probably huddled in a corner with no food, no shelter, or even having any rest at all. What's worse, you can't get the image of the Geru torturing (LB/N) out of your head. It's either hitting him with a mace until he blacks out, or making him do all of the Geru's chores, or even using (LB/N) as a play ball. You got very angry at those thoughts... if they were true, then that lizard would never breathe again! You clenched your fists and growled, ready to shed some blood and inflict horrible pain on that hideous monster. You were (LB/N)'s older brother, dammit! You're supposed to be protecting him, not allowing him to be in danger, you no good piece of-!

Unknowing to you, you were so caught up in the mood of killing, that you punched a person that tapped you on the shoulder with your bloody knuckle. "OOOWW!" The person yelled as they fell on the ground back first. They groaned before saying "Jeez! Is that how you treat EVERYONE?" Hey, that sounded like a male…a Hylian male! You snapped out of your thoughts and looked down at the bloody nosed boy. You jumped a bit in shock at his blood "Oh my Go-I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there!" you apologized as you helped him up. "Holy Din, I NEVER do this! I swear!" The boy looked at you and waved his hands "N-no, I got it! Just...give me a sec, please" "O-oh..." You said with disappointment. He hoisted himself up and brushed off his tunic, and you immediately noticed how tall he was. You thought you were average height, but the new guy made you feel...short.

The boy then rubbed his nose and wiped off the blood, it didn't seem to be flowing from his nose after all. "Well, at least you have a civil side. That's good, I suppose" he commented. You looked away awkwardly for a tiny bit before you remembered something. "Hey, wait a minute. What are you even doing here?" The boy looked at you in a questioning way. "Actually, I was about to ask you the same thing. What's a kid like you doing in a maze full of monsters? It's pretty dangerous". You got angry at his remark and crossed your arms "Hey, I'm 16! And just because I'm smaller than you: doesn't mean I'm weak!" The boy got curious and raised an eyebrow "16? Seriously? Me too. But, I was just saying that not a lot of people come here for any apparent reason". You sighed and put your arms down "Still, you didn't answer my question. What are you doing here…?"

"Link" The boy said. "Okay, Link, what are you doing here?" You asked again. Link, huh? You found that name to be ... pretty nice, not that his complexion isn't. You saw that he had short brown hair that was thick up in the front, coming from his short green hat. He seemed to have very innocent black eyes and a short green tunic that was completed with a brown long sleeve underneath. He had some brown boots that matched those sleeves and a brown belt that made him look heroic and adventurous. You looked at yourself and realized that you must have looked like a beggar…you just were in your church clothes, no doubt all muddy and ripped. You really didn't like the idea of looking like a mess in front of a new person. It wasn't a great impression. "Well…" Link started "I'm kinda here for a temple on the east side of this island...you?"  
You stared at Link as if he was a god. Wow! Looking for a temple!? That was really cool! It's admirable that he would go near a monster infested temple! Being in this maze was hard enough for you, so he was obviously the better male! It was then that you noticed his sword and shield strapped to his back, they looked big and powerful. 'He's a knight…!' You thought. You couldn't believe it, you were actually talking to a knight! A Hyrulean KNIGHT! You had to suppress your voice from saying "Wooooow..." as you tried to answer "I-I'm here…f-for my...brother." Your face was pretty red from your inner fan boy, but thank the goddesses that Link wasn't noticing. "Your brother? You mean the little guy with the white tunic?" He asked. Your face lite up in hope when you heard him describe your brother. "You…saw him?" you asked.

Link smirked and said "Yeah, I just rescued the poor little guy from a Geru cave in the east. When I brought him back, the elderly woman said you were here too". "H-he's…alright?!" You asked, barely believing your ears. Link nodded with the same smirk and said "Uhuh. Now that I found you, I came here to take you home… let's get going" And with that, he motioned for you to follow him. You became a bit unsure, you already ripped up the only map you had "A-are you sure we won't get lost?" You immediately asked, trying to keep your cool. "Oh, don't worry. I think I know this place as if it was on the back of my hand. Come on, now" Link said, walking out of the rocky maze. You walked with him, and couldn't believe how trusting he was. As a knight, you imagined him to be stern and serious. But no, he was happy and soothing, much better than you could imagine a knight to be.

"By the way…" Link started, as he took a left turn in the labyrinth. "You never told me your name". You face palmed your self at how stupid you must have looked. Groaning in shame, you said "It's (Y/N)" With embarrassment. "(Y-Y/N)? ...Odd, I think I've heard of you before..." He said with thought in his eyes. Your face became pale from his comment, this time you couldn't stop yourself from saying "Whaaat...?" Link looked back at you and laughed "Haha, I bet it's nothing" "Hopefully" You mumbled to yourself. To your horror, Link heard your comment. He hummed in curiosity as you covered your mouth. "You sure are an odd one, (Y/N)" Link finished as he looked back forward and exited the maze. It hurt a little to hear Link say that, but at least he didn't look too deep into your familiar nature. You looked down at Link's boots and let him guide you home.

Sooner than you two thought, the sun was already setting over the horizon. Blankets of orange and pink were filling up the sky as you lifted your head back up. "Huh…it's going to be dark soon" Link observed. "It's up to you, you wanna keep going or camp out for the night?" He asked you. You looked at him and thought about his question. You wanted to go back home so badly, but yet you really wanted to spend more time with Link...You know, get to know him more? Haha, no...you were started to feel all warm and fuzzy near him, as if you were safe and protected. You didn't DARE to mention that to Link, though. "Um… let's … keep going" Link looked at you and nodded "If you want" he said with uncertainty. You cocked to your head to the side, was Link possibly nervous about walking? If so, then why would he want to go through a temple as he said earlier, if he couldn't handle walking a night?

Link took your hand abruptly without stopping and said "It gets dangerous at night, so you need to stick with me" as he took you into a rocky region near the forest you were in. Well, that answered that question. You blushed a little from the contact, feeling his strong hand squeeze yours a bit. Was this really a good idea? To let him hold your hand? Maybe? Just a little bit? It felt pretty warm and gentle. Almost inviting...Sigh, no...you can't. Not with your past... You forced yourself to pull away from the warmth and dig your hands into your tunic's pockets, saying "I'll be fine" as best as you could without sounding depressed. Link merely shrugged and didn't bother looking back at you. Perfect.

After 10 minutes, the sun was set. You were already bored, there was absolutely nothing interesting on the trail. You and Link's walk wasn't a hassle, thanks to the moonlight lighting the path, but it lacked distraction. Could you make communication with your guide? It was worth a shot, you hated dead silence anyway. "Do you...meet a lot of people, Link?" You asked. Really? That was the best you could do? Liven up, (Y/N)! "Sure, every week" he answered calmly. You watched the back of him, waiting for another response. When nothing came, you said "O-oh...well...cool. Any cute girls along the way?" Link slowed down a bit, almost as if he was surprised. He looked back at you with slightly wide eyes "Er...I...don't really try to associate with them. I need to focus on my quest" he said in an oddly reassuring way. You became surprised at the word 'quest' and smiled in excitement. So, that's why he wanted to go to temples! You couldn't help but ask "Quest? What kind of quest are you on?" You were curious to know what the 16-year old was up to. "Um, I …really don't want to talk about it… it's too much for me to explain…" Link said nervously, taking off his hat and running his finger through his hair and looking back forward. You don't know how, but you thought you saw him slightly blushing as he looked down. You questioned his reaction, but respected his privacy. You didn't want to push him to the limit where he would hate you, you wanted him to look at you in the opposite way. As friends! ...maybe.

"So, um" You started, clearing your throat before you continued to break the ice. "What do you think about our Mountain Town of Darunia?" Link looked back at you, thankful for changing the subject. "Oh, I like it a lot! It has such a nice view of the mountains". You smiled at the thought of the beautiful mountains you saw morning and every night. "It's breath-taking at sunrise and sunset, you know. I watch it every chance I get" You added as you stretched your arms. "Huh, I haven't been in the town for that long, I should see it sometimes" Link said, putting back on his hat and adjusting his belt. "Hey, have you met that guy on the other side of town?" he asked lightly. He was starting to warm up to you, you noticed. "There are a lot of them" You said sarcastically. Link laughed for the first time, oddly enough you felt lighter hearing him laugh. It's almost like your heart...fluttered? Nah, it can't be. "No, no. I meant that Hylian Knight with the spear. He sure was nice, he taught me the Jump Thrust-". Link stopped and his smile died when he saw you look down immediately. "Oh, Sero?" You asked with a flat voice. Link stared at you and slowly nodded his head. You grabbed a fist full of your tunic and tried to prevent yourself from letting out too much emotion. "Y-yeah...he-he's nice..." you added. In three seconds, you looked away in shame and guilt. Great, now Link was going to HATE you...

Link got worried and tried to slow down to let you catch up. "U-uh…something the matter, (Y/N)?" He went to reach for you, but you quickly smacked his hand away. He actually wanted to 'innocently' talk about it? How cruel. "No! Don't act so dumb!" You barked in a wolf-like way. Link jumped at your anger and landed a foot away from you. You were amazed he didn't stop walking, or better yet, abandon you. He ignorantly said "Act?! What act?" You growled at him, making him walk ahead of you in fear and confusion. He dared not to make eye contact with you, nor did he try to talk to you. Just what you needed, you thought. You looked down and crossed your arms angrily as you tried to keep from screaming in anger, trying not to embarrass yourself further. You mumbled angry words to yourself and clenched your jaw until it hurt like your knuckle. After a couple of minutes, you let tears roll down your cheeks and turned your anger into sadness. You tried your best not to make a sound for Link to hear, but what was the point if he already knew the truth? "Goddesses, I'm such an idiot!" You mumbled to yourself, breathing for air. Memories of Sero filled your thoughts, making you hyperventilate from thinking about his charm… reeling you in until he humiliates you and laughs at your gullible nature. All those times he said he ever liked you and loved you…just a joke for entertainment and rumors. Sucking your happiness away like a vampire in one measly sentence: "Hah, never would have guessed a kid like you would be a dumb gay, wait until my friends hears about this"

It was from that day on that everyone gave you a cold shoulder, spreading rumors that you were a... 'desperate' gay. It hurt, because it was only half true, but no one would listen to you. Your friends abandoned you, your father started to live in the basement to keep away from you...even your own mother was cautious around you! Now Link, the extremely helpful teen Knight, was possibly going to bully you about it. The ONLY nice guy you have ever met. When you saw him the first time, you could just sense that he was telling the truth, and wouldn't do anything to hurt anybody. His…aura felt protective and heroic. From then on, you started to feel better about yourself by his kindness and loyalty. You cried harder at the thought of him changing because of ONE stupid quality of yours. Was there no hope for you to find a friend or even just...peace?

You cried for a long time during the walk, you don't know exactly how long, but you knew it was a long time. You would have kept going all night, but you felt a hand touch your shoulder. That's right! Link was still there... but...why? If he knew you were gay, then why would he stick around with you anymore...alone? With watery eyes, you tried to push him hand away. But, he was persistent, and just put his hand back on your shoulder. You didn't dare to look at him, not even his boots. "Hey, now. What in the world did that guy do to make you. this...er, sad?" he asked in sympathy, rubbing little circles on your shoulder with his thumb. Wait, did he...really not know? Did Sero not tell him what he told everyone else? Heh, guess YOU'LL have to break the friendship, there was no point in hiding such a big secret when he was going to find out one way or another. You sniffed and rubbed your eyes, barely lifting your head to meet his face "Don't tell me no one has told you..." you started.

"Tell me what?" Link asked, almost dying from curiosity. He looked really desperate for an answer, his eyes were so shiny and clear that you started to cry again. There were really...beautiful, you thought. "I'm a F-fucking gay...everyone in town knows that..." you said in a deep and shaky voice, putting your head down in more shame. Now you were ready for your punishment. "Oh, I already knew that, but what's got you so worked up?" he asked, sighing in relief. What?! He was fine with it?! And what was with the sigh?! Just who IS he?! "How...how are you not...disgusted?!" you asked in shock, looking up at him with wide, teary eyes. He laughed and swirled a yellow recorder in his left hand, admitting "Well, if that's YOUR big secret, then it's mine, too".

Your jaw dropped and he laughed some more, blushing a little as he started to play on the flute. Did he just admit he was gay?! And was he...actually blushing?! You mentally asked yourself. "A-are you-?" you were cut off by the sound of his recorder. You looked at it with curiosity and watched Link's fingers expertly cover each hole, blowing out a sweet melody that was intoxicating and soothing. "Wow..." You said in awe, you would have never guessed the Knight would be so talented. You figured his talent would only be fighting, but being able to play also was just amazing! You quickly forgot about the bullies in your village and listened carefully to Link's tune. The notes went up and down, giving a smooth transition as it filled the dead air of the rocky mountains you were currently in. Was he trying to calm you down? If so, then it worked like a charm!

This went on for about half an hour, just the two of you walking and listening to whatever serenade Link was playing. It was very relaxing, but it made you feel better knowing that Link was...fine with who you were! You didn't have to hide that horrible fact to make a decent friend, so this day was possibly your best day ever. But, you couldn't help but wonder if Link really did just admit that he was...like you. Probably not, but it was a nice thought. "You wanna try, (Y/N)?" Link asked, looking at you with one eye as he continued to play. Your head jerked up and you stared at Link as if he was crazy. "Me? Try to play a recorder?" you asked. Link laughed a little and held out his recorder to you. "You can't be THAT bad" he commented. Was it just you, or was he trying to be friendly with you? You could suppress a smile from creeping to your face as you gently took his recorder into your hands. You looked at it and tried to play like Link did, only to fail and make a horrible screeching noise.

Link cringed a bit at the sound and rubbed his pointy ears, making you shove the recorder into his hands from embarrassment and mumble an apology. Link giggled a bit and took your hand, placing the recorder into your right hand once more. "Hey, it's okay! You just need some practice. I'll teach you my favorite song" he offered, pushing you to make you stop walking. When the both of you stopped, you stared at him with big eyes as he went behind you. "Look, you need to hold the recorder like this, see" he instructed, reaching out from behind you and placing your hands on the recorder in front of yourself properly. You blushed immensely from your position, he was so comfy and soft. You barely even played attention to his lesson as he put your fingers into the correct holes and said "Beginners usually only cover one hole at a time, but I'll skip you so you could play my favorite Game Over Melody". You gulped some air as you felt his elbows on your hips, twiddling with your hands as his hot breath gently heated your neck. This was the closest you have ever gotten with anyone, much less with another male. A REALLY handsome one, at that.

"Hey ya, you might wanna work with me here, (Y/N)" Link chuckled, noticing your red face and heavy breathing. Your hands were starting to slip from there positions, making it impossible to play a correct note. You shook your head and tried to work your fingering again, not letting yourself doze off again. "S-sorry..." you mumbled. Link only laughed as a response and held you closer to himself, causing you to blush even more. "Try to pay attention, this is really important." he whispered into your ear. You shivered a bit from how husky his voice was and allowed him to cover your hands with his. "Go on, play" he whispered again. You took a deep and shaky breath, trying not to let Link roam in your thoughts...too much. You blew into the recorder, and his fingers immediately guided yours to make a beautiful, yet sad, song. It was slow at first, but then you progressed to doing it faster, until Link let you go and allowed you to play independently. You messed up at first, trying to remember the fingerings as he rested his hands on your waist. It was really distracting, but you were able to play the entire song without missing a note. Once you did, you smiled brightly at your accomplishment and exclaimed "Hey! I did it!" Link smiled with you and said "Great!" with a cheer.

You decided to play the song again, and Link didn't make a move to let go of you. Secretly, you wished he wouldn't, anyway. In fact, he seemed to have gotten closer to you, as if he was hugging the life out of you. After about 15 minutes, he was nuzzling your neck, making you stumble on the notes like you were a noob...which you kind of were. You didn't want the moment to stop, but you kind of wanted to go, just maybe, a little further with Link. You turned your head to him and asked "Link?" Link didn't bother looking up at you and said "Hmm?" You gulped a little bit more of the air and tried to ask the question, but you immediately became nervous and buckled down. Great, now what? You had to ask something, but you didn't feel like asking the earlier question just yet. 'Er...can...I have your recorder?" you squeaked with uncertainty. What?! His Recorder?! Not good, not good at all, you thought. Link looked up at you, as if he was expecting something else. He quickly melted into a smile "My recorder, huh? That's a pretty tall demand." He commented, thinking about the question. This caused you blushed a little again. What in the name of Din did you do?

Link's face lit up a bit from an idea and spun you around, holding you like your in a waltz. "Well, if you need my recorder, then we got to make a deal~" he groaned in a low voice. You blushed 50 shades of red as he leaned in, getting near your face as his left hand pushed your back a bit. Holy Hylia, holy Hylia, you were going to kiss! You were going to kiss a guy KNIGHT! It was pretty dark at that point, but you can make out Link's soft looking lips about to touch yours. You leaned forward a bit too, and felt a small shock dance on both of your lips. Both of you melted into the kiss, feeling the warmth of each other's bodies.

You don't know why, but you felt something was terribly wrong with the air. It was so thick and dark, darker than it was before. It was even getting colder, but it was summer! You wanted to get off of the trail, you felt danger was around you. You wanted to stop right then and there, but you just couldn't pull back, his kiss was so addictive and sweet. What made it worse, was he started to move his lips with yours, making it impossible to escape his love. But, you really wish you did pull back...because right when Link heated up the kiss, you felt a strong force grab your new boyfriend and throw him into a rock ledge. You gasped and looked up at the attacker, and your heart stopped from its terrifying power.

It was Carock! You heard of him, but you never thought you'd actually really get to see him. He looked like a Wizzrobe. With a red hood that hid his white, deadly eyes in the shadows. His look was cold and his aura was so overwhelming! This was possibly the scariest experience you'll ever have in your life, well…if you have a life after this. Carock immediately grabbed your neck, and you squirmed in his grip with a cry. He lifted you up as you used all of your might to make him release you. "L-let go!" You yelled. "Do what he says!" You heard Link yell. You looked at him, surprised to see him standing seriously, ready to fight with his sword and shield. You've never seen someone look like that before, Link definitely was not a force to be reckoned with. For a second, you felt confident that Link would beat this minion and keep you safe. Unfortunately, you put your hopes up way too soon.

Link ran up to the dark wizard, wielding his sword to kill. Carock laughed and sent a red spell toward him, knocking him to the ground. "What the-?" He said, confused on what just happened. He got up and ran again toward your kidnapper. To your despair, he did it again, but this time he did it simultaneously. It was too much for Link's shield to handle, he got flown back and hit with the rest of Carocks spells. "NOOO!" You screamed, struggling even more in the monsters grip. Was this how (LB/N) felt when he was kidnapped and you getting knocked out from his kidnapper?

You screamed louder when you felt Carock carry you away from the knocked out knight. "Link! Wake up, please!" you yelled to Link. You faintly saw Link's hand twitch, he hears you! "Link! Don't let him take me, please!" you yelled to him in panic. You weren't the best damsel in distress, your mind was blank on what to do. You screamed again when Carock teleported you away. Were you done for, now? Were you never going to see the light of day again? No, Link's a knight... You just know he'll come to rescue you, but you just don't know when.

The next thing you saw really surprised you. Carock had teleported you two into a blue room with oddly patterned walls, the place felt cold and scary, but something else had caught your attention. In the right side of the room there was an orange alter with a carved out diamond shape near the top. The middle piece of it looked like a face in between two small columns, and all of it was placed on top of some large orange blocks. You looked at it for a while, wondering what it could possibly be for. Maybe…maybe this is what Link is on a quest for! He must be going to these alters and putting a gem in the hole on the top. Wait a minute… does that mean you're in that temple everyone talks about? Wasn't it called Maze Island Palace or something?

Carock was still holding you as you thought about the whole ordeal, you got uncomfortable at this and squirmed in his hand. "Okay, y-you got me in here, now please let me go!" Carock looked at you with his bloodthirsty eyes and laughed darkly, finding your resistance amusing. To your horror, he held you tighter and make you cough. Nope, didn't work, he did the complete opposite of what you wanted. Darn it, you really hoped Link wouldn't take long now...

You squirmed with all your might in his filthy grasp, but you just kept getting the opposite effect. He would just keep getting a better grip on you, but not without a price of making you choke. It was getting so hard to breathe, you gasped "You creep! Let go of me right now!", just about ready to punch your captor. On one hand, you were scared to death about hitting him. He probably has the magic to kill you in one shot! On the other hand, you really hated where this was leading to. You'd rather be with your bullies than this guy right now, and that's saying a lot!

You finally reached your peak when you couldn't take in any air, you gasped and coughed, but nothing would go in. That's it! Without warning, you punched the face of your captor with your still bloody knuckle and freed yourself from his hold. You heard him screeching from pain as you believed he was holding his face. You didn't bother to look though, you just ran around the room to try and find the exit. You went to the right side, but the next room was blocked by a statue of a monster in armor. It looked pretty heavy, so you sprinted to the other side of the room, there was the exit! You ran down the hallway and entered another room with orange curtains on the top of the walls, connected by blue columns. You glanced quickly at them, but kept running. You were hoping with all your power that Carock wasn't following you.  
When you reached the second hallway: Carock teleported in front of you, looking angry. Well, he wasn't following you. Before you could stop, you quickly, and without warning again, punched him in the face again. He screeched again and held his face as you turned around and ran the other way. Right when you reached 1/3 of the hallway to the alter room, you felt a door appear behind you. You skidded to a halt and turned around to look at it. It was a locked door! You're trapped! You gulped some air and backed away from it, scared of Carock coming in and torturing you again. But, to your luck, he didn't. You can faintly still hear him whining in the other room. Did you actually cause him to be scared of you? Sweet! You thought to yourself.

You sighed with relief and sat down near the alter. You were safe now, but what will happen later? What if he heals up and comes back for you? He won't fall for your surprise attacks again; he'll just dodge and do what he wants to you. You hugged yourself at the thought of Link being too late to save you, you really didn't want that. You wanted to be saved by, well, a knight in shining armor; and Link was that knight. You were lost in thought about Link when suddenly your stomach growled. Oh yeah, you were starving! You completely forgot about that. But, it's no use anyway, you ate all of your rations DAYS ago...and anything left would have been stale or inedible.  
You sighed and looked at Link's recorder, it was amazingly still in your grasp. You laughed a little at the irony and got ready to play Link's favorite song again, at least you would be occupied. But, right when the recorder touched your lips, you began to tear up. You were really scared, and you had no idea what would happen next. Would you die before Link came to save you? He's your only option thanks to the locked door, and...maybe even then, would he WANT to save you? Was it just a cruel joke set up by Sero? There was only one way to find out, you thought.

A week passed by in the land of Hyrule, and you still haven't heard or seen Link come to your rescue. You weren't in too much despair though, Carock didn't ever bother to torment you again, so it was a plus. Just a couple days ago, Carock kept coming back to you, but he was actually stupid enough to fall for your tricks again! After the third day, he finally gave up on you and just locked you here into this alter room. The only thing that you worried about was food and water. You were super thirsty, but you were super hungry too. All you had to forget about your poor state was Link's recorder. It smelled like him, a nice vanilla and pine scent, thinking about him quickly erased the food away...only for a little bit.

You sighed and got ready to play again. You were pretty weak from lack of food and water, but you didn't want to pass out and risk your life. Just play, just play and it'll be fine, you thought. You started to weakly play, but then stopped when you faintly heard foot steps of boots and Carock roaring for battle. Link?! You slowly got up with excitement and heard thunder from the other room. He actually came to rescue you?! You felt ecstatic and relieved. You were saved! You actually mattered to someone! After a minute passed, you were so caught up in happiness, that you barely noticed a shadowy hand grab you from the ground. You hopped a little in panic and squirmed weakly in the grip, feeling the effects of hunger take its course. Great, you were trapped again.

The hand dragged you underground and brought you up to the room next door. You saw Link about to attack you, and you flinched a little too much. You didn't like that look he had, the look of murder... Especially if it was at you. You looked at him again and saw him angrily retract, jumping back from Carocks power. When Link went to slice Carock again, the hand that was holding you got in his way, almost as if you were the shield. Link had to retract again, looking at you with sad eyes. You saw him look at you up and down, then turn to Carock even angrier than before. He gripped his sword tightly and charged at his enemy with great speed, dodging you and hitting Carock directly. It screeched and dropped you, making you bang your head on the ground and knock you out.

It was pretty wired though, because your sleep was like a blink of the eye. When you opened your eyes, you just couldn't believe them…"I'm…home?" You asked yourself, looking around your room on your (2ndF/C) bed. Everything was normal, as if nothing ever happened. You looked at yourself, was it all just a dream? You were wearing your (F/C) boxers, and you weren't hungry like you last remembered. But, it definitely wasn't a dream…because right next to you, your hero was sitting in a chair; sleeping with cuts and bruises all around him. You gasped a little from his damage and hopped out of bed quickly. Link woke up from your movement and looked up at you with a smile of relief "Oh, (Y/N)! You're awake-!" He didn't have time to finish his sentence as you quickly grabbed his face and inspected him all over. "L-Link, holy goddesses your hurt!" you exclaimed. Link laughed a little and rubbed the back of his head. "It's no biggie really, I always go through this kind of stuff..." he trailed off. He looked at you seriously all of the sudden and pulled you onto his lap, rubbing our neck. You blushed immensely, feeling his hand trail around the crook of your neck and trail down your chest. "Did he hurt you...?" he asked in a worried voice.

All you did was smile and lean in. When you reached his lips, you two passionately kissed for almost a minute as you held the back of his head. You were just so happy that Link actually came to save you from that creepy Wizzrobe, that DEFINITELY proved his likeness to you. You can tell Link was happy too, from knowing you were alright and still energetic. When you came up for air, you two looked at each other in the eyes for a long time, lost in the black and (E/C) orbs. After a couple of minutes, you suddenly remembered your family! "Wait, are my mother and brother here?" you asked, wanting to see them again too. "Uh, to tell you the truth: I have no idea where they are. I haven't seen them since I left to look for you" Link answered, unsure. You thought for a second before asking: "How long was I out?" "A few days" he answered, relaxing into his chair. "Hmmm… If my calculations are correct, I'd say they went to my grandmother's house for a traditional feast. It's not something you should miss, even if a family member is missing" You said, thinking about the whole ordeal. They never invited you anyway, so it wasn't too big of a deal.

"Could be" Link agreed, hugging you. You hugged back when you suddenly remembered something. You pulled back from Link and asked "Wait! If my family is gone, then how did I get into these boxers?! These weren't the ones I put on!" Link blushed as red as a tomato and looked away before answering "Well, uh…I just didn't think that attire of yours was uh, comfortable…so…I-I …uh…I-I closed my eyes during it! I swear!" "P-pervert!" you called him. "I know…" Link said, looking down in shame. You looked at him and giggled "Well, I suppose you deserve it" Link looked up at you, smirking "What, got confidence that you got a nice body, or something?" he asked. You blushed harder than Link and looked away quickly "S-so I...don't have a nice body? Is that what you're saying?" you teased. Link jumped a little and gasped in panic "I-I didn't mean that! It-it was a joke! You got a REALLY nice body-!"

"Hah! So you DID look!" You smiled triumphantly at him. It was his turn to look away quickly, saying "Damn, your good..." You laughed, playing with the flustered knight's hair. "You're funny...but that isn't fair, though..." you mumbled in a pout. How come Link was the only one that saw you naked? You secretly wanted to see him in the same position, too...Link looked at you with mischief before smirking evilly. "Sooo…" He started, blushing again. "How long does that feast take?" He asked. "Hmm, they'll be here in about a week" You answered, thinking about the dates "Why?" You asked him. You couldn't help but squeak as he grabbed you and threw you on your bed.


End file.
